Rosentänzer
by EdwardsSchwan
Summary: Bellas Zeit in Forks beginnt nicht gerade berauschend: Sie ist angemeldet für einen einjährigen Tanzkurs. Stress ist vorprogrammiert. Aber vielleicht macht es ihr ja doch Spaß? Lest selbst! Achtung, meine erste Fanfiction!ALL HUMAN
1. Bist du verrückt geworden!

Hey Leute:)

Das ist meine allererste Fanfiction... Ich würde mich freue wenn ihr ein paar Reviews mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen etc. da lassen würdet;) Bekannterweise verdien' ich mit dieser Story auch nichts, denn die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir...

Jetzt geht's los:P

Liebe Grüße,

Edwards Schwan

* * *

**Rosentänzer**

**1. Kapitel: Bist du verrückt geworden?!**

"Du hast waaaaas?", schrie ich entsetzt und trat mit voller Wucht auf die Bremse meines neuen, roten Transporters. „Das kannst du mir nicht antun! Ich wohne doch erst seit einer Woche hier! Und du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das Ungeschick in Person bin!"

Mein Vater schaute mich entschuldigend an. Von seiner anfänglichen Begeisterung war nichts übrig geblieben, nachdem ich mit meiner Vollbremsung meine Meinung kund getan hatte.

„Mensch, Bella. Ich habe es doch nur gut gemeint. Ich dachte, so lernst du auf dem schnellsten Weg vernünftige Leute kennen. Ich möchte so gern, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst und schnell Anschluss findest."

Na super. Jetzt machte sich Charlie schon solche Sorgen, ich könnte an die falschen Leute geraten... gerade ich, die schüchterne Bella Swan. Das ist eindeutig dieses Polizei-Syndrom. Schüchterne Mädchen vor bösen Menschen bewahren. Das ging ja klasse los.

Wieso hatte ich mich bloß dazu entschlossen, nach Forks zu ziehen? An den wahrscheinlich einzigen Ort der Welt, an dem es ununterbrochen regnet.

Achja, ich erinnere mich. Damit meine Mutter Renée mit ihrem neuen Mann Phil glücklich wird. Man, bin ich sozial.

Ich atmete tief durch und ließ die letzten zwei Minuten Revue passieren.

Flashback

„_Bella! Bevor ich es vergesse dir zu sagen!"_

_Mein Vater und ich waren gerade auf einer der wenigen Straßen Forks' unterwegs und testeten mein neues Auto. Es war ein Geschenk von Charlie zum Einzug gewesen. Ich hatte mich so gefreut und liebte diesen alten Transporter vom ersten Moment an._

„_Ich habe dich bei Colin angemeldet. Für das ganze Jahr. Damit du nächstes Jahr fit bist."_

_Charlie schien sich zu freuen. Als er jedoch meinen fragenden Blick sah, fuhr er fort: „Na du weißt schon! Colin, mein ehemaliger Arbeitskollege! Er macht sogar einen Sonderpreis, weil ich den Vertrag für ein Jahr sofort unterschrieben habe!"_

_Allmählich wurde ich ungeduldig und fragte leicht gereizt: „Sag schon, Dad. Wofür hast du mich angemeldet? Ich kenne Colin nämlich nicht..."_

_Charlie schien zu verstehen. Stolz erzählte er: „ Colin hat sich selbstständig gemacht, vor ein paar Monaten. Stell' dir vor, er hat eine Tanzschule eröffnet! Und ich wollte ihm einen Gefallen tun und ihm den Einstieg in die Selbstständigkeit erleichtern. Also habe ich dich für ein Jahr in der Tanzschule angemeldet!"_

Flashback Ende

„Na toll", murmelte ich. „Dann will mich doch erst recht niemand kennen lernen, wenn dich denen alle die Füße blau trampele... Das kann doch nur eine riesige Blamage werden!"

Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als ich den Wagen drehte und in Richtung „neues Zuhause" fuhr. Die Lust am Fahren war mir vergangen. Das würde ja echt heiter werden. In zwei Tagen würde die Schule beginnen, dort würde ich mich schon auf irgendeine Weise blamieren und dann in der Woche danach, Woche für Woche im Tanzkurs.

Charlie schaute betreten aus dem Fenster. „Versuch' es doch bitte wenigstens", bat er leise, „und wenn es dann nicht klappt, finden wir schon eine andere Lösung."

Ich seufzte und nickte bloß. Was blieb mir auch anderes übrig? Sollte ich etwa herum toben und heulen wie ein bockiges Kleinkind? Nein. Das war dann doch nicht auf meinem Niveau. Ich würde den Kurs schon überleben.


	2. Huch, wer bist du denn!

_Hey Lulu:) _

_Danke für dein Review. Es freut mich, dass die Story doch nicht soooo grottenschlecht ist... Es tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich jetzt erst ein neues Kapitel reinstell', aber durch meinen Geburtstag und meinen neuen Laptop und meinen technisch nicht-vorhandenen intellektuellen Kenntnisse und Schulstress bin ich vorher leider nicht dazu gekommen._

_Hoffenlich gefällt dir dafür das neue Kapitel auch:)_

_Liebe Grüße_

_ES_

_

* * *

  
_

**Huch, wer bist du denn?!**

Zwei Tage später hetzte ich zu meiner neuen Highschool. Natürlich hatte ich verschlafen, so was konnte nur mir passieren. Aber glücklicherweise war ich noch nicht zu spät.

Als ich meinen Stundenplan und einen anderen Stapel mit wichtigen Papieren aus dem Sekretariat abholte, war ich geschockt: Die Schule war um einiges kleiner als meine alte Highschool, jedoch schien es unmöglich, in absehbarer Zeit den richtigen Raum zu finden.

Hochkonzentriert starrte ich auf den Schulplan, den die Sekretärin mir freundlicherweise gegeben hatte, bog um die nächste Ecke und stürzte. Ich war in irgendjemanden hinein gelaufen und meine kompletten Unterlagen flogen durch die Luft. Ich schaute nach oben und erstarrte. Ein blasser Junge stand vor mir und schaute mich entsetzt an. Er schien den Crash kaum bemerkt zu haben, wäre ich nicht gefallen. Er half mir hoch, bückte sich und hob meine Unterlagen sorgfältig auf und gab sie mir.

„Entschuldige...ich...ich...", stotterte ich. Weiter kam ich nicht, denn er unterbrach mich mit einer wunderschönen Stimme: „Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Das kann doch jedem mal passieren. Hoffentlich hast du dich nicht verletzt, an deinem ersten Tag. Du bist doch Isabella Swan, oder nicht?"

„Ja...äh nein...ähm....also nein, ich habe mich nicht verletzt und ja ich bin Isabella Swan. Aber bitte sag Bella zu mir, ich hasse den Namen Isabella.",murmelte ich und wurde rot.

Der Unbekannte lächelte mich amüsiert an.

„Undwerbistdu?", nuschelte ich, um die eingetretene Stille zu unterbrechen, jedoch bezweifelte ich, dass er mich verstanden hatte, so wie ich gesprochen hatte.

„Verzeih' meine Unhöflichkeit, Bella. Ich war noch nicht dazu gekommen, mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Edward Cullen. Und wie ich soeben gesehen habe, musst du jetzt auch zum Biologieunterricht. Komm' mit, ich zeig dir, wo wir hin müssen."

Er lächelte mich wieder an und entblößte dabei eine Reihe makellos, strahlend weiße Zähne. Ich war ganz verzückt und merkte, wie meine Beine nachgaben.

Beinahe wäre ich wieder umgekippt! Wie peinlich!

Edward jedoch fing mich mit unglaublichen Reflexen auf und stützte mich bis zu unserem Bioraum.

Dort angekommen, stellte ich mich dem Lehrer vor, während Edward seinen Platz einnahm und auf den Stuhl daneben seine Tasche hinlegte.

Als ich mich umdrehte und mich nach einem freien Platz umschaute, schaute ich enttäuscht zu Edward. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten gefragt, ob ich neben ihm sitzen könnte, aber ich traute mich nicht.

Stattdessen setzte ich mich eine Reihe hinter ihn, neben einen Jungen mit langen schwarzen Haaren.

Er stellte sich als Jacob vor und schien sehr sympathisch zu sein.

Ich war verwirrt. Gleich an meinem ersten Schultag lernte ich zwei Menschen kennen, die sofort freundlich zu mir waren.

Das war in Phoenix anders. Dort wurde ich oft ausgeschlossen und nach meinem Aussehen beurteilt. „Kalkleiste" und „Draculas Braut" hatten sie mir hinterher geschrien, nur weil ich eine ziemlich blasse Haut habe, obwohl Phoenix einem einzigen Hochsommer glich.

Irgendwie fühlte ich mich wohl. Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran lag, dass ich so freundlich empfangen wurde oder dass ich endlich aus der Hölle „Highschool Phoenix West" heraus war.

Der Lehrer begann mit seinem Unterricht. Mir fiel auf, dass ich die Themen, die sie hier behandelten, bereits an der HPW hatte. Das lag wahrscheinlich an dem städtischen Fortschritt.

Ich beschloss, nicht aufzupassen und beobachtete meine Mitschüler. Besonderes Augenmerk legte ich dabei auf Edward und Jacob.

Edward saß stocksteif auf seinem Stuhl und schien die Worte des Lehrers in sich aufzusaugen, jedoch konnte der Schein auch trügen, ich sah ja schließlich sein Gesicht nicht.

Jacob neben mir hingegen schien sich auch nicht wirklich für den Unterricht zu interessieren. Manchmal blickte er verstohlen zu mir herüber, die restliche Zeit zeichnete er irgendwas in seinen Block. Es interessierte mich, jedoch wollte ich nicht so dreist erscheinen und mich zu ihm hinüber beugen, also versuchte ich dem Unterricht zu folgen, beziehungsweise so zu wirken, wie Edward.


	3. Wieso lügt er mich an?

Hey Kakophonie

Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!

Hoffentlich bleibt es weiterhin interessant;)

LG

ES

* * *

**Wieso lügt er mich an?**

Schließlich klingelte es und ich packte langsam meine Bücher in meine Tasche. Ich hoffte, mich würde jemand ansprechen und mir den Weg zum Spanischunterricht zeigen. Dieser Jemand war in meiner Wunschvorstellung Edward. Der war jedoch schon aus der Klasse gerauscht.

„Eigenartiger Typ, aber interessant", dachte ich schmunzelnd und merkte dabei überhaupt nicht, dass Jacob mit mir sprach.

„Hallo?! Erde an Bella? Ist da jemand?"

Ich zuckte zusammen und lief rot an. „Äh...ja... tut mir leid, ich war gerade in Gedanken....Was hattest du eben gesagt?"

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob ich dir helfen soll, deine Räume zu finden. Es ist bestimmt nicht leicht für dich, hier zurecht zu finden. Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir auch noch Forks. Naja, hier gibt es nicht wirklich viel, was man machen kann, aber dafür gibt einige echt schöne Plätze, wo man sich einfach nur hinsetzen und relaxen kann.", antwortete er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Gerne!", stimmte ich erfreut zu, also gingen wir los.

Wir schlenderten über den Schulhof, da der Spanischunterricht in einem anderen Gebäude stattfinden sollte.

Jacob wollte alles über mich wissen und fragte mich den ganzen Weg über aus. Als wir zu dem Thema „Sport" kamen, musste ich mit hochrotem Kopf zugeben, dass ich dafür absolut ungeeignet war und Charlie mich quasi in eine solche Schlangengrube geschubst hatte.

Nachdem er mich fragend angeschaut hatte, erklärte ich ihm die Sache mit dem Tanzen.

Hier bekam Jacob ganz große Augen.

„Wie?!", fragte er, „ Du gehst da auch hin? In den Anfängerkurs? Das ist toll!! Ich habe mich schon vor zwei Monaten dafür angemeldet, weil es hieß, dass es bereits lange Wartelisten geben würde!"

„Lange Wartelisten?!",fragte ich erstaunt. „Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass die Tanzschule neu ist und er dem Chef helfen will, Kunden zu bekommen! Deshalb hat er mich da schließlich angemeldet!"

„Ach Unsinn! Es stimmt schon, die Tanzschule gibt es erst seit einem halben Jahr, aber es sind immer alle Kurse sofort ausgebucht und die Wartelisten sind irre lang! Es kommen sogar eine Menge Leute aus größeren Städten wie Port Angeles, damit sie hier bei Mr. Verdag tanzen lernen. Der hat seine Tanzlehrerausbildung nämlich in Blackpool gemacht. Das ist in England und sozusagen das Wimbledon des Tanzens." Jacob war komplett aus dem Häuschen und ich fühlte mich einfach nur verarscht von Charlie. Von wegen den Weg in die Selbstständigkeit erleichtern...

„Ab Samstag werde ich dann garantiert nur noch Feinde haben, wenn alle ins Krankenhaus müssen, weil ich auf dem Parkett gewütet habe", überlegte ich laut, aber Jacob schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Quatsch. Das wird bestimmt ganz lustig. Wenn die anderen nicht mit dir tanzen wollen hab ich ja das Glück und kann die ganze Zeit mit dir tanzen", entgegnete er und lächelte mich charmant an.

Inzwischen waren wir im Gebäude L angekommen und Jacob zeigte auf eine Tür hinten im Gang.

„Da musst du hin!", wies er mich an. Er selber musste noch ein Stockwerk höher zu seinem Englischkurs.

Also bedankte ich mich bei ihm für die Hilfe und machte mich auf den Weg.


	4. Was habe ich nur verbrochen?

_Hallo ihr Lieben:)_

_Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so lange kein Chapter gepostet habe, aber ich hatte 1. kaum Zeit, 2. überhaupt keine Lust weiterzuschreiben und 3. gar keine Idee, wie die Geschichte weitergehen könnte. Dafür bekommt ihr jetzt gleich zwei Kapitel auf einmal. Die sind zwar wieder einmal nicht so lang, aber ich gebe mir Mühe..._

_ **littleSURICAT**: Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Ich war mir lange Zeit unsicher, wie die Geschichte sich entwickeln soll, deshalb habe ich es erst offen gelassen, ob ALL HUMAN oder nicht. Ich bin jedoch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es in dieser Story am sinnvollsten ist. Also noch einmal: ALL HUMAN:)_

_Liebe Grüße, ES_

* * *

**Was habe ich nur verbrochen?**

Im Spanischunterricht wurde ich nur angeglotzt. Meine neuen Mitschüler tuschelten und ich meinte einige Gesprächsfetzen aufgeschnappt zu haben. Sie enthielten allesamt die Begriffe „Cullen, eingebildet, Black, Schlampe und hässlich". Das Mädchen, das hinter mir saß, sprach gerade so laut, dass ich mithören konnte: „Was fällt der Tussi eigentlich ein? Gerade neu in der Stadt und macht sich gleich an unsere heißesten Typen ran!"

Ich war geschockt. Was dachten die denn alle von mir? Ich hatte mich doch lediglich mit Edward und Jacob unterhalten!

Zum Glück ging die Stunde schnell rum und mit dem Klingeln stürmte ich aus dem Raum. Ich war froh, dass Jacob mit auf dem Weg zu Spanisch gezeigt hatte, wo die Kantine war. Hier eilte ich nun hin, da die Mittagspause begonnen hatte. Ich nahm mir schnell ein Tablett und holte mir etwas zu essen. Es gab Auflauf und Vanillepudding als Nachtisch. Nachdem ich bezahlt hatte, drehte ich mich um, und suchte mir einen Platz. Die Katine war noch relativ leer, deshalb hatte ich die freie Auswahl.

Ich entschied mich für einen Tisch fast in der Ecke, damit ich nicht auffallen würde.

Hoffentlich nervte mich hier keiner, der vorhin im Unterricht über mich hergezogen hatte.

Und dann kamen sie. Die Schülermassen strömten in die Kantine. Das Mädchen, das in Spanisch hinter mir gesessen hatte, sah mich, und zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich, während sie einem Jungen neben ihr etwas zuflüsterte.

Auf einmal wurde es still und unruhig zugleich. Ich fragte mich, ob diese Kleinstadtmenschen immer so reagierten, wenn sie jemand neues an der Schule hatten.

Ich widmete mich wieder meinem Auflauf, bis ich bemerkte, dass eine kleine Gruppe auf mich zu kam. Als ich aufschaute, sah ich, dass Edward vor mir stand. Hinter ihm standen zwei wunderschöne Mädchen und zwei sehr gutaussehende Jungen. Alle schauten mich an.

„Ist irgendwas, oder warum starrt ihr mich alle an?", fragte ich irritiert und eine Spur gereizt.

Edward antwortete mit seiner wunderschönen Stimme: „Nein, es ist nichts. Dürfen wir uns zu dir setzen? Du sitzt nämlich an unserem Stammtisch."

Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag lief ich rot an. „Oh....natürlich...tut mir leid...ich kann auch gehen....ich war sowieso gerade fertig...", stammelte ich.

„Nein, bleib ruhig sitzen. Du konntest das ja nicht wissen.", sagte Edward.

Also blieb ich sitzen und Edward und die anderen vier Unbekannten gesellten sich zu mir.

„Hi, ich bin Alice Cullen!", stellte sich das Mädchen zu meiner rechten vor. Sie hatte schwarze Haare und schien voller Energie zu sein. Sie war wunderschön. Den Jungen zu ihrer Seite stellte sie als ihren Freund vor. Er hieß Jasper Hale, lebte aber ebenfalls bei Dr. Cullen und seiner Frau, genauso wie Emmett und Rosalie, die links von mir saßen.

Rosalie schaute mich misstrauisch an, trotzdem war die Schönheit in Person. Ein Wunder, dass sie kein Model war! Emmett war ziemlich groß und muskulös, vergleichbar mir einem Bären und trotzdem sehr gut aussehend. Edward setzte sich mir gegenüber und schaute mich an. Mir viel auf, dass alle fünf Cullens die gleichen, honigfarbenen Augen und diese eigenartige leichenblasse Haut hatten. Ich war etwas verwundert, denn sie hatten mir vorhin ja noch erzählt, dass sie alle adoptiert waren. Vielleicht war es ein Gen-Defekt, dass ihre richtigen Eltern sie nicht mehr haben wollten?

Schnell ließ ich diesen Gedanken fallen, denn wer wollte seine Kinder, die so wunderbar wie die Cullens waren, loswerden?

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Alice mich ansprach.

„Bella, wir werden uns super verstehen! Wir sollten mal zusammen shoppen gehen, am besten gleich diesen Samstag! Was hältst du davon?"

„Ähm...das geht leider nicht....Ich habe keine Zeit...", murmelte ich und hoffte, dass Alice nicht zu enttäuscht sein würde.

„Achso. Schade. Na dann ein anderes Mal!"

Ich stimmte zu, wenn auch nur widerwillig, denn ich mochte shoppen gehen nicht besonders.


	5. Sport

Sport

Schließlich ging auch die Mittagspause zuende, was ich etwas bedauerte, da die Cullens echt nett waren und man sich gut mit ihnen unterhalten konnte. Ich schaute auf meinen Stundenplan und mir entwich unbewusst ein Seufzer. Ich wurde fragend angeschaut und Emmet fragte mich lachend:

„Was ist denn los, Bella? Hast du jetzt drei Stunden Politik bei Mr. Hellir oder etwa Chemie?"

„Schlimmer", antwortete ich, „viiiel schlimmer. Ich muss jetzt Sport treiben. Schlimmer geht es echt nicht."

„Ach Quatsch! Sport ist doch super!", schaltete Jasper sich jetzt ein. „Vielleicht sind wir ja in einem Kurs, dann wäre das Ganze doch nur halb so schlimm, oder? Zeig mal deinen Stundenplan, welchen Lehrer hast du denn?"

Er zog mir den Stundenplan aus der Hand, warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und erklärte:

„Weißt du, Bella, es gibt nach der Mittagspause zwei Sportkurse. Einmal den bei Mrs. Leonard und einmal den bei Mr. Maro. Mrs. Leonard ist echt super! Sie bewertet fair, jedoch lässt sie die...hmm.. ich sag's mal so...die Unsportlichen nicht durchfallen. Vorausgesetzt, sie geben sich Mühe. Mr. Maro hingegen, nun ja.... bei ihm muss man sich seine Noten regelrecht erkämpfen. Das heißt, du musst im Unterricht top sein und alles können, und das auf Anhieb und außerdem in zwei Schulteams eintreten, um die volle Punktzahl zu erreichen. Das klingt hart, aber der Kurs ist ein eingeschweißtes Team und wenn du aus seinem Unterricht raus bist, bist du wirklich fit! Das ist unglaublich bewundernswert. Stell' dir vor: am Ende jedes Schuljahres treten die beiden Kurse in mehreren Disziplinen gegeneinander an, und einige, die bei Mr. Maro durchgefallen sind, haben gegen gute Schüler des anderen Kurses gewonnen."

Ich musste schlucken und sagte darauf zögerlich: „Ich kann also hoffen, dass ich bei Mrs. Leonard bin, damit ich in Sport nicht durchfalle. Wie war das mit der Wahrscheinlichkeit? Fünfzig Prozent, richtig?"

Jasper lächelte mich entschuldigend an: „Naja, wie wir jetzt mitbekommen haben, bist du nicht gerade der Sportfan, aber wenn du willst, können wir ja mal zusammen trainieren gehen."

„Heißt das, ich bin in dem Kurs von Mr. Maro?", fragte ich geschockt.

„Ich fürchte ja, Bella. Das ist echt schade, denn Emmet und ich sind in dem anderen Kurs und Emmet will unbedingt den Kurs tauschen, jedoch erlauben die Lehrer das nicht, weil dann die Gleichberechtigung flöten geht. Aber mach' dir keine Sorgen. In deinem Kurs werden genügend andere sein, die sich so wie du fühlen. Wie gesagt, du hast ja jeden Tag Sport und wenn du dich jeden Tag mit deinem Kurs durchbeißen musst, wirst du schnell integriert und du wirst sehen, in keinem Kurs werden so viele Freundschaften geschlossen wie im Kurs von Mr. Maro."

Nach dieser Erklärung ging ich mit gemischten Gefühlen zur Sporthalle.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Maro, ich bin-", wollte ich mich gerade vorstellen, da wurde ich auch schon unterbrochen:

„Coach M! Donnerwetter, ich bin COACH M UND NICHT MR. MARO! MR. MARO BIN ICH IM ENGLISCHUNTERRICHT!"

Vor Schreck machte ich einen Satz zurück. „Verzeihung, Mr. ähm...Coach M! Mein Name ist Bella Swan, ich bin neu in Ihrem Kurs!"

„Das entschuldigt gar nichts! Jeder auf dieser Highschool weiß das seit dem ersten Tag!"

„Wissen Sie, das ist mein erster Tag auf dieser Highschool. Ich habe nicht aus einem anderen Kurs hierher gewechselt.", versuchte ich meine Situation zu retten.

„Achso", brummte er nun und setzte gleich wieder an: „Sie werden jetzt wie Ihre Mitschüler 23 Runden in der Halle laufen, zum warm werden. Um die äußerste Linie natürlich, und möglichst zügig. Ist das klar? Oder haben sie noch Fragen?"

Mit offenem Mund starrte ich ihn an. 23 Runden?! Das müssen mehrere Kilometer sein! Wie kommt er denn auf solch eine Idee? Und das nur zum Aufwärmen? Okay, nun konnte ich auch Jaspers Erklärung absolut nachvollziehen, als er sagte, danach sei man fit. Ich will doch keinen Marathon laufen!

„Ähm, Coach M, ich hätte da doch noch eine Frage."

Er zog hier nur die linke Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie kommen Sie auf 23 Runden? Ist das eine bestimmte Länge?"

Nun musste der Coach lachen.

„In diesem Kurs gilt das Motto 'Einer für Alle und Alle für Einen'. Da du jetzt auch hier bist, sind 23 Schüler im Kurs, das heißt, es werden auch 23 Runden gelaufen. Inzwischen dürfte das auch nicht mehr so anstrengend sein, da ja jeden Tag trainiert wird. Frage beantwortet? Los jetzt! Die Anderen sind schon bei ihrer dritten Runde!"

Damit scheuchte er mich zu dem Rest. Die meisten waren wirklich nicht aus der Puste als wir fast fertig waren, von anderen erntete ich jedoch ständig böse Blicke, die schon mit den 22 Runden zu kämpfen hatten.

Der weitere Verlauf der Stunde war nicht anders: Alle Kursdurchgänge, kurz KDs, wie der Coach sie nannte, wurden um einen angehoben. Das hieß zum Beispiel 23 Liegestütze, 23 Sit-Ups.... Coach M hatte wirklich alles auf Lager: Kraft-, Ausdauer-, Dehn-, Beweglichkeits- und sogar auch Geschicklichkeitsübungen. Für mich wurde kurzerhand eine neue KD eingeführt. Leider war sie vom Typ Geschicklichkeit und als ich so darüber nachdachte, fiel ich auch prompt hin.

Irgendwann war der Unterricht dann zu Ende und ich freute mich nur noch auf die Dusche. Zum Glück ist diese Highschool absolut auf Sport ausgerichtet, sodass die Duschen sehr groß, schön und sauber waren- das einzig Gute.

Während des Sportunterrichts hatte ich mich kurz gefragt, wie man hier denn Freundschaften schließen sollte, wenn der Drill- Instructor einen höchstpersönlich trainiert.

Als ich dann in der Umkleide von einem Mädchen namens Lily angesprochen wurde, ob ich auch mit ins Sportcafé käme wusste ich erst nicht, was damit gemeint war. Sie erklärte mir also, dass es sich um ein gemütliches Café an der Sporthalle handelte, wo man sich nach dem Unterricht oft traf um sich vom Sport zu erholen.

Ich war einverstanden und sehr froh, dass das mit dem „Anschluss finden" gut klappte, also machten wir uns kurz darauf auf den Weg in das besagte Café.


End file.
